All the Lies One Can Tell
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: May Maple, currently 16. She's been casted out and driven out of LaRousse High once, and it's not happening twice. But on an annual trip to Mirage Kingdom, her lies unravel. Rated for language. contestshipping, pokeshipping, ikarishipping.
1. Prologue

**Okay, first, I own NOTHING (except OCs). Second, it will sound very similar to some other stories but I promise it will be different. Third, Enjoy!

* * *

**

**_All the Lies One Can Tell_**

_Prologue_

"What are you doing here, freak?" Drew Hayden snapped coldly.

"Wha-what?" May Maple asked, confused.

"I said, what are you doing here, _freak_."

"Bu-but Drew! We're _best friends_!" May said, close to sobbing.

"Well, obviously it's not good for my reputation to be around _you_," Drew stated, "We're not friends anymore."

It was cold, hard, and the truth. As May watched Drew walk away (with Ash and Paul) she felt rage inside her.

As she trudged away slowly, she thought, _Oh you are _so _going to get it._

_

* * *

_**So, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it sounds really familiar, and the next chapter might, too, but it's going to be different.**

**Anyways, review?**


	2. They're Back

**Yay! New chapter! I own nothing!**

* * *

_**All the Lies One Can Tell**_

_They're Back_

Three Years Later

It had been three long, painful years. They'd been 13 when it happened.

He called her a freak.

But that was the past now, and his fangirls were wildly complimenting him.

"He's drop-dead gorgeous!"

"His hair is so sexy!"

"_He's_ so sexy!"

And so on.

"Class," Solidad, the coordination instructor, as well as Paul, Ash, Drew, Brianna, Emmalyn, and Casey's homeroom teacher said, "We're getting four new-"

"What does it matter?" Brianna interrupted, "It's just the _freak_, so the others must not be any better!"

The room went silent.

_Holy crap, she's coming back? _Everyone thought.

"Anyways," Solidad said, glaring at Brianna, "Meet Dawn, Misty, May, and- Where's the other one?"

Three drop-dead gorgeous girls walked in, emotionless and slightly bored.

"Aria's still in Sinnoh doing some… training," Misty said, her green eyes and choppy cantaloupe hair went well with her dark blue halter-top, short shorts, and silver heels. That made Emmalyn jealous.

_That little bitch is going to steal away _my_ Ash!_ She mentally screamed.

"Yeah!" Dawn, her navy blue hair curled, and she wore a _very_ short black and pink sleeveless sundress and gold wedges. Her light blue eyes were showing her excitement.

"She should be here in a day or two," said May, her cinnamon colored hair flowed to her mid-back, and she wore a pair of black denim mini-skirt, and a red, bordering on pink, upper thigh-length sleeveless top. Her fire-red Gucci heeled-flip-flops only made her about 1 inch taller. Around her right pointing finger was a gold ring, but instead of a diamond or something fancy, there was a pokeball.

"Well, welcome to LaRousse Academy girls!" Solidad said, "May, you can sit by Drew, Misty by Ash, and Dawn by Paul! Ash has the Pikachu with him, Paul is over there in the corner, and Drew is-"

"_I know,_" May said roughly. Her blue eyes seemed to flare with anger.

And those two words cleared everything up.

This girl _was_ May.

"To welcome these girls, we should have a three-on-three battle! Any volunteers?"

"I will," Brianna said nonchalantly.

"Of course," someone coughed.

"Us too!" Emmalyn and Casey said, following their friend.

"Whatever," May said.

"Don't get cocky!" Brianna snapped, "We're the strongest females here!"

"You're the one getting cocky," Dawn said.

"Shut UP!" Casey raged.

"_Enough!_" Solidad shouted.

"Yes ma'am," Brianna and company said.

"Sorry," May and company said.

* * *

News traveled fast. Classes were canceled. This battle was going to be one for the yearbooks.

But, however, Brianna, Emmalyn, and Casey did not know the girls' reputation.

Misty was the Cerulean City gym leader.

May had won the Kanto and Johto Grand Festivals.

Dawn had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

Aria, (who was only there in spirit, currently) won the Isshu Grand Festival.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Solidad and I'll be the MC here for this three-on-three battle! Whichever side's pokemon all faint first looses! And let the battle… Begin!"

"Go! Rosalia!" Brianna sang, winking at Drew, who mentally vomited.

"Go! Mudkip!" Emmalyn said.

"Go! Absol!" Casey called.

"Spotlight! Piplup!" Dawn said, throwing the pokeball in the air.

"Come on out… Corsola!" Misty said calmly.

May was busy with her ring.

And then she smirked.

"Let's go… Blaziken!"

"Petal Dance, Rosalia!"

"Dodge… And use Blaze Kick."

"Alright, Piplup. Use Blizzard!"

_Impressive,_ Paul thought.

"Now… Corosla, BubbleBeam Absol!"

May smirked, while Dawn and Misty got the message.

"Alright, this battle has been going on long enough… Piplup… Hydro Pump!" Dawn instructed.

"She's right," Misty said, "Corsela, finish it with Earth Power!"

"Blaziken, hit Rosalia with Blast Burn!"

When the smoke cleared, Rosalia, Mudkip, and Absol were unconscious.

"May, you over did it with Blast Burn," Misty sighed.

"Oh well."

Brianna, on the verge of killing, walked up to May with a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm sorry about that battle. And for treating you poorly before. Let's be friends. _Great_ _friends._"

"Huh? It's no big deal! Sure!" May smiled.

But while she said that, she thought, _Too bad I can't trust you._

"And May Maple, Misty Waterflower, and Dawn Berlitz win!" Solidad announced.

* * *

**Review, please?**


	3. Surprise Trips and Aria!

**Yes, a new chappie! Amazing aren't I? ... No, I was just sick and had A LOT of free time. Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own pokemon... I own OCs... **

* * *

_**All the Lies One Can Tell**_

_Surprise Trips and Aria!_

Not one class. Not one freaking class that _didn't _have him in it.

May sighed.

"Stupid palm tree," she muttered.

"What was that, June?" A familiar voice asked.

"What's it to _you_ Hayden?" May sneered.

"What do you mean what's it to me? I mean, we _are_ best friends."

"You're forgetting the "ex", Drew. We're _ex-_best friends. Last time I checked, best friends don't abandon one another."

"Listen, May, I'm sorry about that-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Hayden," May snapped.

"Jeez January what's up with you?" Drew teased.

"_Cut. It. Out,_" May growled.

"Ooo, kitty's got claws."

"Just leave her alone!" Dawn said, ready to pounce.

"Hmph. Whatever. Later, October."

* * *

"He irks me SO MUCH!" May screamed, crashing into the mailbox for the billionth time.

"May!" Misty said, "You're so not driving my car. Just 'cause you're loaded doesn't mean your aunt and uncle will keep paying for the damages! You're already a regular at LaRousse Auto…"

* * *

**Beep, beep, beep- crash!**

May Maple threw the annoying alarm clock at the wall.

"Shut the hell up!" She shouted, awakening.

She sat in her bed for a few minutes before glancing at the _silent_ clock for the time.

"Shit!" She cursed.

The clock read: _7:39_

"Misty's gonna kill me!"

She slipped on her denim-made flats, and pulled out a dark purple dress.

"Who gave this to me?" She asked out loud.

She remembered that she wore it to contests and that she herself didn't buy it.

Was it Caroline? Or Norman? Maybe Max? Dawn? Misty?

Suddenly, Dawn burst into the room.

"May! Hurry up! Misty's in the car and she's gonna kill you!"

Dawn had straightened her hair, had on her signature pink uggs and wore a subtler version of the dress she wore the previous day. Her two Piplup hair clips in place, and her black knee-high socks went well with her uggs.

"Oh… You're wearing the dress Drew gave you!" She gushed. "It's so cute on you! You wore it to the Hoenn Grand Festival, remember?"

"Wha-? _Drew_ gave it to me? I _have_ to change _now!_ Let go of me, Dawn!"

"Sorry. It's for our safety," she said, "But hey… Aria's gonna be here!"

* * *

Aria was in the Assembly Hall.

Drew had just dragged May there (complementing her dress), Dawn chatting Paul's ear off, and Misty walking behind them all, the dense Ash following his friends.

"LaRousse Academy, this is Aria Winters, the current Top Coordinator of Isshu!" Mr. Irkedchild said.

"Wow," some students marveled.

"It's not that impressive," Dawn noted, puffing her cheeks as she said, "She didn't even wear the right outfit!"

Aria was wearing her icicle earrings, and her chestnut uggs. Her black skinny jeans complemented her small figure and the long-sleeved ice-blue and white shirt she wore. Her hair long wavy hair was in a bun, some strands of hair flowing out, her side bangs perfectly straight. Around her neck was a black chocker, a black, gold, and red pokeball on it.

"Hi," she said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I was still in Sinnoh."

She bluntly curtsied and walked off stage.

"Anyways, now then," Mr. Irkedchild said, "About the Annual LaRousse Academy Festival. It's going to be held in Mirage Kingdom this year! The Princess Sara is letting us use the castle rooms and everything!"

Aria stopped walking and turned to May, Dawn, and Misty with a worried expression.

"Now then. For the Queens and Kings… There will be four Queen nominees and three King nominees. Once on is eliminated, they will be paired with a King nomine of their choice. The elimination process will continue until there is one couple left standing, and will be our Prom King and Queen! Prom will be held at the end of the two-month stay. Now then… Nominees?"

An uproar of "Drew. Drew. Drew. Drew." occurred. A Paul here, an Ash there. The hyper-active Barry was nominated. As for the third king, just for kicks, the girls nominated Conway.

As for the females, Brianna was immediately picked.

"I nominate Emmalyn and Casey," May taunted.

"I second it!" Dawn and Misty cheered.

Brianna's face paled.

"Then… I vote May!" Brianna shouted, enraged.

"We second that!" Emmalyn and Casey said.

May smirked.

_Bitch… This is war, _she thought.

Misty fumed, this was a disaster!

"What if they find out?" She whispered furiously to Dawn as Mr. Irkedchild continued the lecture.

"No need to worry… They won't."

"But what if…?"

"Misty, relax. They won't," Aria said, eyes gleaming.

* * *

**Ahh... What's Aria's plan? Oh yeah, she has the Luxury Ball on her chocker. **

**Review, please :)**


	4. Slateport City

**Okay, here is another chapter! This chapter is very... drabble-y... Anyways, enjoy! I own nothing!

* * *

**

_**All the Lies One Can Tell**_

_Slateport City_

"Dawn, how could you _not _hear that part?" May almost shouted.

"I had other things on my mind," Dawn defended.

"Like what?"

"Like if they found out!"

"You should worry about Aria!" May said, "What if they find out-"

"But they won't," Aria cut in.

"How are you so sure?" The two girls inquired.

"Because I'm me. Fabulous, wonderful, amazing me. Duh," Aria said sarcastically, "I mean, we're flying there, you know. Flying to Slateport and then taking water pokemon to Mirage. They're gonna figure me out by the time I enter that kingdom."

"Yes, but what about May? When they find out you're cousins-!"

"Dawn!" The two said, "Shh…"

"Right…"

* * *

"Now, as you know, you will be flying to Slateport city, then taking water pokemon to Mirage Island. Now then, as for your luggage, our buses will drive it to Slateport and ship it to Mirage Island," Mr. Irkedchild said.

"Go Flygon!" Drew called.

"Hit the stage, Dragonite!" Aria giggled.

"Togekiss! Spotlight!" Dawn smiled.

"I choose you, Charizard!" Ash said.

"Go, Flygon!" Brianna cooed.

"Tropius!" Said Casey.

"Let's go, Altaria!" Emmalyn smiled.

"Staraptor!" Paul called out.

"Come on out, Skarmory!"

* * *

"Why am I stuck with Drew?" May asked Dawn.

"I'd ask the same thing, May," Misty said, "Only I'm with Ash."

"Aren't I evil?"

"Hell yeah!" Aria cried from her Dragonite. "I haven't had this much fun since the Isshu Grand Festival!"

"Why that little…" May, Dawn, and Misty sighed.

* * *

By the time they reached Slateport, the skies were dark and stormy.

"Looks like we'll be staying at the inn," Irkedchild said.

* * *

The next day had not started off well. It was pouring and thundering.

"You're such a good Dragonite," Aria cooed.

"Shut up," Jordan, Brianna's twin sister sneered. "Just 'cause you're new and a Top Coordinator doesn't mean I'm not one of the princesses of this school…

"And Maple," Brianna added, "Just so you know, Drew is _my_ prince."

_She wouldn't know a real princess if she hit her in the face, _Aria screamed mentally.

"And that Luxury Ball is so tacky. Take it from us, a Heal Ball is so much more fashionable," the twins added. "And a regular Pokeball on your ring, Maple? Ha! So cliché!"

"Just one more word outta you two," May growled.

Aria, clearly annoyed, slowly but powerfully ripped off the pokeball.

"You see this, hun?" Aria asked Jordan spitefully, "This is _my best friend_. Insult her to my face, I'll personally pummel you into the freaking ground."

"Humph."

Cold and harsh, Aria snapped, "If you wanna see why I was in Sinnoh so long, just repeat that little tacky speech of yours."

Misty snickered, "Looks like the Ice Queen is back."

"The what?" Brianna asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"What do you have to pick with me, anyways, Brianna?" May asked.

"And what about me, Jordan?" Aria asked as well.

"Well… You're just in _my_ way of getting Drewy!" Brianna snapped, loosing her cool.

"And Winters… You're just stuck-up and obnoxious and UGH! You think you're so perfect! No! No! NO! I'm the perfect one!" Jordan added, flipping out.

"Bitch," Aria growled, "If you think I'm so goddamned perfect, then live my life for ONE DAY, and see how you like it!"

"Yeah, she's back," Dawn giggled to Misty.

"Before I get ahead of myself," Aria said, regaining her cool, icy personality, "I want you to know that the fact you think I'm so perfect just proves how shallow you are. God, I don't lead a very interesting life!"

"Humph! Well, I know for a _fact_ Barry doesn't even _like_ you!" Jordan said, pushing Aria over the edge.

"Why you little…!"

"He likes me, the president of his fanclub… Duh."

"That's a load of bullshit," Drew commented to Paul and Ash, who were watching the girls fight while Barry got instant ramen from a snack stand.

"Barry thinks she's repulsive," Paul added, strangely.

* * *

That afternoon, the storm got seemingly worse.

Aria stayed in her room, furiously writing down angry thoughts.

May went looking at the shops, her red umbrella protecting her.

Dawn had dragged Paul dress and bathing suit shopping.

Misty freed some of her water-types to play in the water and the rain.

Drew, as cool as he was, was being hunted and stalked by rabid fangirls.

Barry was training, as was Conway.

Ash, the poor dense child, was sleeping.

* * *

The morning after the skies were clear, although the pokemon refused to get into the water, save Misty's pokemon.

"Great, we're stuck here another day!" Dawn moaned, "I really wanted to see Sara."

"Why are you so worked up about a girl you don't even know?" Ash asked.

"Well you see-"

Misty shot Dawn a glance.

"My mom's friend is on of her maids!" Dawn said.

"Oh!" Ash said, while Pikachu sweatdropped.

Misty shot Dawn another glance, saying, _Nice cover._

"Ehehe… Anyways, Ash," Misty began before getting rudely cut off by Emmalyn.

"Ashy-kins! How _are_ you? We haven't talked in _forever_!" Emmalyn cooed.

"Uh… Have we ever even talked before?" Ash asked.

"In our dreams," Emmalyn sighed.

"Wow… Creeper…" Misty said.

"Am not!" Emmalyn shouted.

Meanwhile, Ash slowly backed away.

* * *

Now then, a young girl by the name of Tamara (or by all her friends, Tammy) Violet was walking with her best friend, Ursula Rings. Tammy's starter pokemon, Bulbasaur, walking happily in front of them.

Tammy's red-brown hair was smoothly wrapped into a bun, while her green eyes were tired. Her tan skin was ashy.

"Good God, we're leaving in an hour. It took long enough," she said.

"I know, right?" Ursula said, her pink-brown curled pigtails bouncing.

* * *

While the students sent out their pokemon, May looked around the port.

_Where is he? Where is he? Where is that stubborn brat? _she thought.

"Hey, April," Drew said.

"Stop it!" May said harshly, "My name is May. _May_. Not January or April… Not even June! Just cut it out! It's MAY."

"Jeez, Maple, no need to get worked up about it."

"Yes there is! You stuck up, arrogant, annoying, stubborn, friend-abandoning jerk!"

Honestly, May was not made at Drew. She was mad at Brianna. But Brianna was mad that Drew's attention was on May. So he deserved it.

"You know…" Drew said, leaning into her, "You're really cute when you're pissed."

"God, Hayden, how many times have you used _that_ one?"

Suddenly, Drew became cold.

"Well then," he said, storming off.

"Humph!" May sighed, "Alright, let's go, Squirtle!"

"We're going to Mirage Kingdom!"

* * *

**Okay... It was so... strange... oh well. BTW, Tammy Violet was created by my really good friend, Eleanor, aka eleanor12... Review, please? ^-^**


End file.
